Transcripts/Hearts and Hooves Day
:chatter :bell ringing :Apple Bloom: Hmm... I just don't feel like it's quite finished. :Sweetie Belle: I know what you mean. If it's for Miss Cheerilee, it needs to be perfect. Hearts and Hooves Day only comes once a year, after all. :Scootaloo: I say we add a little more ribbon! :Sweetie Belle: Mmm-hmm, yeah, yeah. And just a tiny bit more lace. :Apple Bloom: A few more hoof-prints. :Scootaloo: Glitter! It could definitely use just a little more glitter. :Apple Bloom: Now that'll show Miss Cheerilee how much we care about her. Just have to get it to the Hearts and Hooves party at school. :Scootaloo: I think we're gonna need a bigger envelope. : theme song :chatter :Diamond Tiara: I like the red ones. :Cheerilee: It's lovely. And so... big! :Apple Bloom: We just wanted to let you know that we think you're the best teacher in the whole wide world! And we think you're super! And that we love you so so much! And we want you to have the best Hearts and Hooves Day– :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: Ever! :Cheerilee: Thank you so much girls. I love it, I really do. :Sweetie Belle: I'm sure it's nothing compared to the gifts you've gotten from your... very special somepony. :Cheerilee: Oh, I don't have a very special somepony at the moment. :Apple Bloom: Really? :Sweetie Belle: How could somepony as amazing as you not have a very special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day? :Cheerilee: It's alright Sweetie Belle. I have lots of good friends and wonderful students who care about me very much. I'm gonna have an absolutely terrific Hearts and Hooves Day. Alright everypony, who's ready to play "pin the heart on the pony"? :excitedly volunteer :Apple Bloom: If anypony deserves a very special somepony, it's her. :Sweetie Belle: gasp :Apple Bloom: Uh, you alright? :Sweetie Belle: I'm more than alright. I've just come up with the best idea ever. We're gonna find Miss Cheerilee a very special somepony. :Apple Bloom: That is the best idea ever. :Sweetie Belle: Tooold yooou. :Apple Bloom: So what are we waiting for? Hearts and Hooves Day is almost over! Let's get out there and find somepony special for Cheerilee already. :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :Scootaloo: Let's do it! :Sweetie Belle: Now it can't be just any pony. Miss Cheerilee is one of the best mares in Ponyville. She deserves to have one of the best stallions as her very special somepony. ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Cheerilee is sweet and kind ::She's the best teacher we could hope for ::The perfect stallion you and I must find ::One to really make her heart soar ::Buuut... ::This one's too young ::This one's too old ::He clearly has a terrible cold ::[Apple Bloom] ::This guy's too silly ::He's way too uptight :Uptight pony: I say! ::[Sweetie Belle] ::We'll nothing's wrong with this one ::He seems alright :Scootaloo: His girlfriend sure thinks so. ::[Sweetie Belle] ::How 'bout this one? ::[Apple Bloom] ::He's much too flashy ::[Scootaloo] ::He might do ::[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle] ::If he weren't so splashy ::[Apple Bloom] ::Too short ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Too tall ::[Apple Bloom] ::Too clean ::[Scootaloo] ::Too smelly ::[Sweetie Belle] ::He's strangely obsessed with types of jelly :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: sigh ::[Apple Bloom] ::I don't think that we're mistaken ::It seems all the good ones are taken ::[Sweetie Belle] ::I really feel that at this rate ::We'll never find the perfect date ::[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle] ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope :Scootaloo: Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day? ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Oh please oh please oh please say :Big Macintosh: Nope. ::[Sweetie Belle] ::We did it girls, we've found the one ::Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter :Apple Bloom: Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Are you talkin' about my brother? :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle is right. Big Macintosh is the perfect match for Miss Cheerilee. He's really nice, super hard-working. :Apple Bloom: Hmm... but he's also pretty shy. He's never gonna ask Miss Cheerilee to be his very special somepony. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe he doesn't have to. :Apple Bloom: Huh? :Sweetie Belle: If we can get Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee in a really romantic setting, I bet she'll ask him. :Scootaloo: Sounds like a plan to me. :Apple Bloom: So? What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and create the perfect date. :[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle cheer] :Sweetie Belle: Flowers. Don't forget the flowers. :Apple Bloom: Oops. I'm on it! :Scootaloo: gasp They're coming! This is gonna be perfect. Miss Cheerilee is gonna have the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever. :Sweetie Belle: With her new very special somepony. :[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle giggle] :Cheerile: Hi girls. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: Hi Miss Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: So you three said you needed help identifying a tree you found here near the gazebo? :ricochet :Cheerilee: dryly That's an apple tree. :Apple Bloom: Is it? :[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle giggle] :Apple Bloom: Oh, sorry big brother. We went and fixed up the gazebo all on our own. See? :Scootaloo: As long as you're here, why not have a bite to eat from this romantic-looking picnic? Oh gosh, seems like there's only room for two. :Apple Bloom: I guess we'll just be going then. :playing :Scootaloo: You really think this'll work? :Sweetie Belle: Of course it will work, they're perfect for each other. :Cheerilee: Beautiful day we're having. :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Cheerilee: Any big plans for tonight? :Big Macintosh: Nope. :Apple Bloom: Oh come on Miss Cheerilee, ask him to be your very special somepony. :Sweetie Belle: gasp Ohmigosh, look. :Cheeriee: Big Mac... :Big Macintosh: Eeyup? :Cheerilee: You have something stuck in your teeth. :scratch :Sweetie Belle: AW COME ON! :plays erratically :Cheerilee: Well this has been... strange. :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Cheerilee: I need to get going, but it's always great running into a good friend. :Big Macintosh: Yup. :Apple Bloom: sigh Do you think it just wasn't romantic enough? :Scootaloo: Maybe it was too romantic. :Sweetie Belle: sigh Either way, we failed. :Apple Bloom: sigh There's gotta be something else we could–UGH! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness, I didn't even see you there. I'm so so sorry. :Apple Bloom: Aw it's okay Twilight. It was an accident. :Twilight Sparkle: I've just been reading the most fascinating book about Hearts and Hooves Day. Did you know that this holiday got its start because of a love potion? :Sweetie Belle: Did you say... a love potion? :Twilight Sparkle: That's right. It even has the recipe. :Sweetie Belle: I... don't suppose we could borrow that book for a little while, do ya? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course you can. I have another book here that I think you'll– :Sweetie Belle: giggling Take a tuft of cloud; :splash :Sweetie Belle: A bright rainbow's glow; :noise :Sweetie Belle: Stir with a Pegasus feather– :plink :Scootaloo: Hey! :Sweetie Belle: Fast, not slow. :Apple Bloom: Serve to two ponies who aren't in the know. :Apple Bloom: I feel kind of bad tricking my brother and Miss Cheerilee this way. :Sweetie Belle: What's the problem? We all agreed these two are perfect for one another. :Scootaloo: Yeah, they just need a little nudge. :Sweetie Belle: And what could make them happier than being together, right? :Apple Bloom: Right! :Scootaloo: Oh, oh, here they come. :Apple Bloom: Hiya, Miss Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: Hello again, girls. Hello, Big Mac. :Cheerilee: Would you three like to tell us why it was so very important that we meet you her- :Sweetie Belle: -Punch! :Cheerilee: Excuse me? :Sweetie Belle: Punch! We made punch. We were gonna set up a stand and try to sell it but, heh, we needed some pony to taste-test it first. :Apple Bloom: Yup. :Sweetie Belle: We thought you two would be perfect together... To test it... Together. So, ah, we'll just leave you two alone... Together, to test it. :Cheerilee: I'm very sorry about this. I mentioned to the girls that I don't have a very special somepony and I believe they're putting us in these awkward situations because they've decided it should be you. :[Cheerilee and Big Macintosh chuckle] :Cheerilee: I suppose we should just humor them for a moment. This punch does look delicious. :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Sweetie Belle: I think they're gonna drink it. :Cheerilee: To good friends! :Scootaloo: They're drinking it. They're drinking it! :[Big Macintosh and Cheerilee hiccup] :Scootaloo: They're looking into each others eyes. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: giggling They're about to be in for a big surprise. :Cheerilee: Big Mac? :Big Macintosh: Yup? :Cheerilee: Will you be my very special somepony? :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Sweetie Belle: YES! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: voice He's her special somepony. She's his special somepony. :Cheerilee: He's my special somepony. :Big Macintosh: Eeeeeyup. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: Aww. :Cheerilee: He's my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie. :Big Macintosh: You're my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie. :Apple Bloom: Did he just say– :Cheerilee: You're my cutie-patootie lovie-dovie honey-bunny. :Big Macintosh: You're my heartie-smartie smirchy-wirchy baby-waby. :Apple Bloom: Big Mac! Hey! Hello! What's going on? :Sweetie Belle: Miss Cheerilee, are you alright? :Cheerilee: I have a special somepony. A kissy-wissy snuggy-wuggy sugar bear. :Sweetie Belle: I think we may have given them too big of a nudge. :Big Macintosh: You're my cuddly-wuddly boopsie-woopsie pumpkin pie. :Scootaloo: Ya think? :Apple Bloom: What have we done?! My brother's acting like a grade-A goofball. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe we added too much rainbow. :Scootaloo: Or maybe not enough cloud. :Sweetie Belle: Or maybe... Uh oh. :Apple Bloom: Whaddaya mean "uh oh"?! :Sweetie Belle: We might not have given Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee a love potion. We may have given them a love poison. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: What?! :Sweetie Belle: Apparently, some prince who long time ago whipped up this recipe and gave it to this princess he liked. He meant it to be a love potion, but things didn't turn out so well. :Apple Bloom: How "not so well" did things turn out? :Sweetie Belle: Well, there's something here about a dragon, the kingdom falling, chaos reigning... Okay, apparently it was all because the prince and princess were so lost in each others eyes that they couldn't perform their royal duties. :Apple Bloom: Great! We've not only turned Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee into a couple of nonsense-spouting nincompoops, we may have put all of Ponyville in jeopardy! :Scootaloo: Come on, Apple Bloom. Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac don't have any royal duties. :Apple Bloom: But they still got responsibilities. If we don't fix this, oh no, Miss Cheerilee won't be able to teach. Big Mac won't be able to harvest any apples, and before you know it, Ponyville will be overrun with uneducated little ponies starving for apples. Oh it'll be chaos, it'll be chaos! :metallic sheet sounds :Sweetie Belle: There's an antidote! :Apple Bloom: Well why didn't you say so? Didn't you see me gettin' all panic back there? :Sweetie Belle: If we can keep Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac from looking into each others eyes for one full hour, the love curse will be broken. :Scootaloo: Only an hour? Pfh, we can pull that off in a second. :Cheerilee: You take the first sip, snuggle-wuggles. :Big Macintosh: No, you take it, schnoodle-bump. :Cheerilee: No, you, shnooky-lumps. :Big Macintosh: No, you, pookie-pie. :Mrs. Cake: I'm all for romance, but this has been going on for hours. What's happened to these two? :Sweetie Belle: chuckle Who knows. :Mrs. Cake: Well, these love birds will probably be planning a wedding soon. I can always use the catering business. :Sweetie Belle: A wedding! That's it! Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac should get married! :Apple Bloom: How is gettin' hitched gonna keep them apart? :Sweetie Belle: They aren't really gonna get married. They're just gonna get ready to get married. :Cheerilee: chuckle No you biscuit-wiscuit bear! :Big Macintosh: Nope, you huggy-wuggy snuggy bunny! :Sweetie Belle: Hi Miss Cheerilee, how are you? :Cheerilee: I have a very special somepony. :clank :Big Macintosh: I have a very special somepony. :Apple Bloom: Yeah, we noticed. :squeaking :Sweetie Belle: Gosh, you two are so in love, the next thing you know, you'll be getting married. :smack :Cheerilee and Big Macintosh: Married? :Sweetie Belle: That's right. Maaariiied. :Cheerilee and Big Macintosh: Married. :Apple Bloom: noise Ugh. :squeaking :Apple Bloom: 'Course, if you're gonna get married, you wanna pick out a really nice diamond for your belch ugh... shmoopy-doopy-uh-pookie-pie. :Big Macintosh: Diamond! :Cheerilee: distressed Shmoopy! :Scootaloo: Don't you think you should start looking for your wedding dress? You'll wanna look your best for your... honey-bunny snuggle-baby. :spring :Cheerilee: Oh, dress! :crash :Sweetie Belle: Now we just need to keep them apart. :Sweetie Belle: I'll keep Miss Cheerilee occupied. You two do the same with Big Mac. :Apple Bloom: No problem. :ticking :bell chimes :Sweetie Belle: Meet me back at the clubhouse in an hour when this whole mess is over. :Sweetie Belle: This one looks nice. Better try it on though. :Sweetie Belle: Ten minutes down, fifty minutes to go. :flapping :Apple Bloom: No. :flapping :Apple Bloom: No. :flapping :Apple Bloom: Not that one either. :flapping :Apple Bloom: No. :flapping :Apple Bloom: Too... Shiny. No. You know, something less... shiny. :Jeweler pony: Mmm. :Apple Bloom: Miss Cheerilee deserves the best. How much time is left? I'm running out of ways to make diamonds sound bad. :Scootaloo: We still have twenty five minutes. :Apple Bloom: sigh anxious Where's my brother? :Jeweler pony: He made his purchase and departed out the back. Said something about needing to see his... shmoopy-shmoo. :Scootaloo: Ugh. :Apple Bloom: noises :bell chimes :Apple Bloom: Okay, I'll see what I can do to slow him down. You go on to Carousel Boutique and warn Sweetie Belle. :creaking :Apple Bloom: Huh– :bell chimes :Apple Bloom: gasp :Scootaloo: gasping :Sweetie Belle: What's wrong? Where's Apple Bloom? Where's Big Mac? :Scootaloo: On gasp his grunt way. Gotta grunt keep him gasp out of boutique. :Apple Bloom: Huh? :creaking :bell chimes :Scootaloo: Move away! :Apple Bloom: He'll get to her! He's too strong! :Sweetie Belle: Let him go! :Big Macintosh: Shmoopy-doo–whoa! :Scootaloo: sigh I sure am glad we found those shovels. :bell chimes :Apple Bloom: One more minute and the spell will be broken! :Big Macintosh: Shmoopy-doo! :Cheerilee: Sweetums? :crash :bell chimes :crash :Big Macintosh: Shmoopy-doo! :bell chimes :crash :Apple Bloom: Aaaa– :smack :bell chimes :'Apple Bloom: Oh please be normal, please be normal. :Cheerilee: Am I wearing a wedding veil? :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Cheerilee: Are you sitting on a feather bed in a hole in the ground? :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Cheerilee: Girls! Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit? :Sweetie Belle: We may have given you the teeny-tiniest bit of love potion... that may have turned out to actually be a love poison, and you may have gone just a teeny-tiniest bit nutty. :Apple Bloom: But we only did it because we thought you and Big Mac would be really happy if you could be each others very special someponies on Hearts and Hooves Day. :Scootaloo: Our hearts and hooves were in the right place. :Cheerilee: We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy but– :Apple Bloom: But no matter how good our intentions might have been, we shoulda never meddled in your relationship. :Scootaloo: No pony can force two ponies to be together. :Sweetie Belle: It's up to everypony to choose that very special somepony for themselves. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: We're sorry. :Cheerilee: And you can think about how sorry you are while you're doing all of Big Mac's chores at Sweet Apple Acres. Does that seem like a fair punishment to you? :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: sigh :Apple Bloom: Hey there Miss Cheerilee! What are you doing here? :Cheerilee: Since you three are doing all of his chores, Big Mac and I thought we'd have a picnic at the gazebo. Ready, sugar bear? :Big Macintosh: Eeyup, pumpkin pie. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: gasp NOOO! :credits Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2